LIfe
by blackcatchichi
Summary: Crossover of DN ANGEL-WEDDING PEACH-INUYASHA  And Yea i spelled Kouga as Koga. But they are still not my characters even if i wanted to change the spelling.


LIFE

Momoko/ Koga

Momoko is 19. Koga is 20

Both Momoko and Koga graduated from the same school in 2009. Koga was a football player. Momoko was just a girl who read books and made the anime/manga club and got the school to have a manga section in her school.

It's February 2010 Momoko ex Daisuke got in contact with her. They talked for several days then he asked her to be his girlfriend again. She said yes.

Months later in August they broke up after she took his virginity. Daisuke cheated on her with Daisy. Momoko was so pissed, but she wanted to move on so she asked her little cousin Sango for a single guy's number that was around her age. So Sango gave her "K's" number. K and Momoko talked on the phone for hours every day. They learned they had a class together and didn't really pay any attention to each other.

(Conversation on phone Momoko/Koga)

"Everyone calls me K, but my name is Koga,"

"Koga? That name sounds familiar,"

"It should we had math class together. Plus you were always out of uniform and I slept all the time in class,"

"O right. I knew that,"

"Sure you did,"

(End of this part of phone conversation)

Those two talked for days. He kept her laughing she was finally getting over her ex. Finally on a Thursday of September they met up at the school where they graduated from. He walked to her house first to get her then they walked on up to the school. Koga was so tired from the long walk they sat down near a baseball field on a bench. He tried sitting next to her but she moved.

(While sitting at the park by field Momoko/Koga)

"I am never walking to your house ever again,"

"I told you it was a long walk,"

"Well never again,"

"Poor you,"

(End)

Momoko walked up to him and gave tired Koga a hug. She put her freezing hands down his back in his shirt to get her hands warm. He wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug while he was laying his head on her breast.

(convo Momoko/Koga)

"So soft. I can fall asleep. I'm so tired,"

"Ha, well get off,"

"No, so soft,"

"Ugh,"

(End)

Koga slid her hands onto her butt squeezing and picking her up. Momoko liked it, but she knew he needed to stop. He looked up with his two colored eyes she loves and kisses her. She was about to lay her head on his, but she stop he grabbed her bit and suck on her neck. Then he lifted up her shirt grabbed her breast played with her nipples. Then he started sucking on them. He constantly had to stop when he did not want to, but cars kept driving by and school was letting out so students were walking by. As soon as the cars stopped coming he went back to it. Then he untied her sweat pants put his fingers in her. He sucked on his fingers put them back then had her suck on them when he saw and felt that his jaws dropped wishing it was him.

Then they started walking to a shed next to a park that had swings and slides with tables up it. Once they got there he pulled a table close to a wall. Momoko was about to walk away, but he grabbed her by her pants leg, pulled her over, started kissing her, and fingering her while grabbing her butt. Then he grabbed her over to the table he put next to the wall. She sat down next to him not close, but he pulled her over one hand on breast up her shirt the other hand in her pants fingering her. He was biting and sucking her neck licked her ear. She laughed it felt weird.

Then he turned her towards him kissing her. Pulling her pants off then panties, He put his head down there put his lips on her clit. Then he stuck his tongue in moving all around she loved it. Then he was licking up and down still using his lips to do some stuff. Then he pulled her up to put this dick in but she was scooting away by putting her legs on the wall to push off of it. He was so strong he pulled her in she loved it he was warm and she felt so safe in he is arms. Then he turned he around to put his dick in her ass it hurt because she never done that before and he forced it in. it only hurt for a few seconds then she was over it, Then he nutted in her ass, She felt all that ever till the next day.

Months later Koga has a girlfriend. Momoko was pissed because it was the girl Daisuke cheated on her with. Momoko and Koga still talk friends, but that doesn't mean she is not mad.

(The characters in this story are not mine to own)


End file.
